


Strength of Desire

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [86]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, Discipline, M/M, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 86: Sphinx.  After being disciplined thoroughly for losing his temper, it's time for Sam to make his apologies.  Does it go well, or is he in more trouble now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice: I hold the copyright for Mistress Tess & Tessera, original characters, and multiple storylines associated with her. Someday (hopefully sooner than later) you'll see her in a series of novels, I ask that at this time others refrain from use of the character or venue without express permission. She is allowed to play in fanfic, I just request that I know about it. Frankly, I hesitate to post any of the fics with her in them, it's always a struggle... but... here we are.

Dean stands like a sphinx, waiting for John to speak. And keeps waiting. Finally, one of his blonde eyebrows quests skyward, and his father chuckles.

“You waiting on something, boy?”

He decides to jump on the honesty. “Though I was waiting on a lecture.”

“No,” John says, “No lecture. Don’t look so surprised, Dean. You took hold of a situation that was out of control, assessed it the way I taught you to, and when you turned up the most rational, you took control, and handled things. That’s not a lecture, boy, that’s me being damn proud of you.” 

Dean goes scarlet with the unexpected praise. “He’s gonna come out and make some apologies, by and by,” he says, and John just nods. “Gonna stick with him,” Dean continues, voice firm, and it’s John’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “He’s too tired to stick up from himself, Dad. I, damn, but we can’t take him out on a hunt like this, sir,” he says, voice growing earnest. “What he really needs is for everyone but you and me to let him the hell alone.”

“You might be right, boy,” John rumbles. “Tell you what. You go get some more rest – he’ll sleep better with you there anyways,” he says, giving Dean a good excuse. “I’ll take care of that angle, and when you get up again, he can say his bit.” 

Dean’s a little surprised, though it feels right – this feels more like his family, the way the Winchesters work together. The last couple of weeks may have done Sammy a world of good, training wise, but in other ways it’s been hell on all of them, being in such close quarters. After all, each one of them loves their privacy. He’s mulling things over when he feels John swat him, lightly, not even enough to sting.

“Get a move on, little boy,” his father says, and the man is teasing. Dean chooses not to rise to the bait for once, and just goes.

It isn’t hard to lay back down with Sam, feel the boy’s arms sneak around him. 

“Dean?” 

The older boy adjusts his hold on Sam. “Gotcha,” he whispers, and Sam burrows into him. 

“I hafta go?”

“You don’t have to go anywhere you don’t need to.” That wakes the kid up a little. “Yeah, I’m gonna make you apologize, but not until you and me are damn ready to get up, kiddo. If that’s now, it’s fine.” But Sam’s eyes are already closing, and Dean’s not far behind him.

They don’t sleep terribly long, but it’s good for once. Sam almost never has nightmares after a spanking, and it’s no different this time, and this is also some of the first quiet time they’ve had, not a single person has knocked on or dared to open the door. Dean has a flash of curiosity when he wakes, wondering if John Winchester is parked outside the door, like a sentry, keeping the others away. The chuckle prods a question from Sam, who was apparently awake, too. Dean runs a hand down Sam’s ass, and gets a whine in protest.

“Deeeean!”

“Good. I want to make sure you’re still feeling it,” he says, in a tone that’s just a precursor to stern.

“You’re mean.” The sulky tone is just teasing enough Sam knows he won’t get a spanking for it. 

“Yep. Do I spank you, or do you get out there and offer up some apologies for acting like a thirteen year old?”

Sam grumbles, sighs, and eases out of bed. Dean feels faintly disappointed. He loves spanking Sam for attitude problems – he put up with crap for YEARS from the kid, and it’s such a relief now, to spank him for it when it gets bad. Then he feels a twinge, wondering if John feels the same way about HIM. He brushes that thought aside, and follows Sam out. The younger boy has a determined step, and the first person he turns up is their father.

“Dad?” Sam’s voice is soft, and Dean’s a little surprised. “I lost my temper, sir.” Well, well. Direct and to the point. Dean wonders if that has anything to do with the fact that Sam’s trusting in Dean to keep anyone else from spanking him, at least on this issue.

“I know, Sammy. Everyone makes mistakes, come talk to me about it before it happens, next time.”

“Yessir.”

All three of them are surprised when John wraps an arm around Sam’s waist for a quick hug before going back to his research. The move has Sam turning to his big brother in the hallway, stopping him before they get to Missouri, to bury his head in Dean’s shoulder for a minute. Then Sam plows on, knocking on Missouri’s door.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t take a wooden spoon to your backside,” she says tartly, and Dean’s annoyed, thought John had talked to everyone. And then Sam startles him again.

“Because I’m sorry, and I don’t lose my temper that often.”

Her face softens, looking at him. “Get on with you. I need to lay down a spell, all these people ‘round. Dean, you mind your manners.”

Dean chokes down the miffed feeling, and ushers Sam out. His suspicions are confirmed when they seek out Tess next. 

“Tess? I’m sorry I yelled, Ma’am.”

Tess gives him a stern look. “Forgiven. Don’t let me hear that again, little boy.” 

“No ma’am.”

She pulls him in, hugs him until he squirms, and then she gives Dean a look. “Get along with both of you, before I swat one or the other of your naughty butts.”

“Mathieu in the study?”

“Yes. Move it.”

The last two apologies are the hardest. Sam’s still mad about what Dean let him in on the other day, about the tawse incident, but he does all right, getting out a subdued apology to Mathieu. They sit and talk a while with Jim, which relaxes all three of them again. Dean thinks to himself he’s gonna put the kid right back to bed, because an hour and a half after getting up, he looks half asleep again, and frankly, Dean doesn’t doubt it. That took it out of Sam, those apologies.

Only when he makes his intent clear to their Dad, who approves, and gets Sam in the bedroom, it beomes quite apparent that Sam was faking it. Which is going to net him another spanking.

Which leads to other interesting nocturnal activities. All in all, Dean thinks, it’s gonna be a good night.


End file.
